FateExodus
by Jase Villain 13
Summary: The greatest Holy Grail War has finally come. 10 Chosen Ones will go into battle for the Omega Grail while a greater threat lurks in the shadows. While this is AU, it is somewhat set long after FSN to happen just after the Final Singularity in FGO. This is a SYOC story and the app is included within. *Note apps for The Chosen are closed. Looking for support ocs. Pm 4 details.


**Prologue-It Begins**

 **January 6th, 2019**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

 _ **"This is a tale of magic and heroes. Yeah, you heard me right. Sounds like some medieval fantasy story or one of those Japanese anime shows. Truth is that magic is real. Mages can be found all over the world. Some are purists who merely want to study magic. Others keep to themselves and look towards making their own legacy in magic. Some wish to protect the world from the wicked, while the wicked want the world and magic for themselves. Then you have guys and gals like me. I'm what many of the Mage Association and families would call a "Wanderer". The name is Jason Cross and my story as well as others will affect the world. All of us fighting for the grandest prize of all. Thing is I didn't want to play, but was dragged in anyway."**_

It all started on the beginning of Mardi Gras, and I was in one of the alleys in the French Quarter doing some card tricks and some gambling. Normally I wouldn't be able to, but the city was more concerned with the parades and tourists so why worry about me? Well someone found out that my lil gambling game wasn't all as it seemed.

"Alright peeps, place ya bets, place your bets and let's see if you can beat me." Said a young man with silver blond hair with blue eyes, tattered red dress shirt, dark jeans, and worn out boots. This was Jason Cross although to everyone else he was the Marvelous Jacobi Xross, the magic man of the French Quarter.

The game was really just blackjack. Simple, and yet about 75% of the time he won. The reason was that he was using magic, more importantly it was shadowcraft. He was able to see all the cards using their very shadows. No one had a clue before, until tonight. Three men were watching him, waiting for their turn to come up. Two were just big, burley men, one with a large red beard chewing on his cigar and puffing it every five seconds, his friend had a jagged scar on his left side of his chin, bald and no eyebrows. Both were dressed like some mobsters, while their leader was a thin man with his black hair slicked back in a black and gray pinstripe suit.

"Let's see here, you mamé have?" Asked Jason to the lady who was wearing a I heart Mardi Gras shirt and drinking a hand grenade. She revealed to have a 16. Then he turned to the teen with the Cane Hill shirt who revealed his to be 12, and finally to the older man who busted with 23. He had put up the biggest bet of the bunch.

"Ouch man. That had to hurt." Said Jason.

"If only I had pulled a 2 instead of that damn 4. Shit my wife gonna kill me." Said the older man.

"Sorry bout that sir. Just the way the game goes at times. Alrighty milady wishes to stay or hit?"

"I will keep what I have I think." Said the lady. Her husband was whispering to her to hit, but she kept shaking her head.

"Goddamnit Byron shut your damn mouth and let me play!" Yelled the lady to which Byron walked away a little hurt to the parade nearby. Then Jason turned to the boy.

"Say kid want to stay or hit?" Asked Jason.

"Umm I will hit." Said the teen. Jason pulled a card, but before he placed he used his shadow magic to see it to be a 6. He also knew the next card would be a 3 so he knew he had scare the kid into it hitting again.

"Well now that brings yours to 18. Now you have 2 choices kid, hit again and possibly lose it all, or stay with the decent hand you have. I currently sit with a Jack. I may have something lower or something higher. So what will it be?" Asked Jason as he could see the teen was nervous. Had to be about 14 maybe 15 and must live nearby. He then shook his head no. Jason then smiled and revealed his cards: an Ace of Spades, he had Black Jack.

"Goddamnit Byron you made me lose!" Yelled the lady hunting down Byron. The teen looked so sad. As he slowly got up.

"Look kid here take this. You played well." Said Jason handing the kid his money back.

"Why?"

"I'm a sucker for locals. I know how it is around here when all the tourists take over. Take it easy kid." Said Jason packing up his things. He grabbed his old blue hooded jacket, his copy of The Count of Monte Cristo he had been reading lately, and his tattered fedora. He now had enough money to get himself a good room at a nice hotel for about a week plus the food he can get his hands on.

 _ **"You may be wondering why I fooled everyone and why I played dirty. Well I'm homeless. Was cast out of my own home and family when my father died. My stepmother couldn't stand me, but before I left I took my father's book. We had been descendants of an old, long forgotten mage family, one of which specialized in shadow magic. That incident happened when I was 16 and now I'm 22 going towards 23 in an hour. Yep it so happened to be my birthday so I was going to treat myself like a king. Or so I thought. Cause my World was about to be changed."**_

As Jason finished grabbing all his cards together and his money stashed in his pockets, the three men waiting for him walked up.

"Sorry gents, I'm done for tonight. Can catch the Marvelous Jacobi this Saturday at the Boardwalk around 6." Said Jason walking off.

"Well that's a shame Mr. Cross. Except we are not here for your tricks, nor your cheating ways." Said the man in the suit.

"Excuse me? You accuse me of cheating?! How dare you sir..."trailed off the angry tone in Jason's voice till he saw the gun in the hands of the big men.

"Youse coming with us mage." Said the Redbeard.

"Or else we gonna hurt ya bad." Said Baldy.

"As crude as my associates are, they are correct. Do come with us without a problem. I would hate to get blood all over my suit." Said Suit.

"Well if that's all it is then it's showtime!" Said Jason with a smirk as he kicked the table at the three and touched his shadow on the wall and melted into it.

"Where dat blighter go?!" Yelled Redbeard all confused.

"I can'ts finds him boss?!" Yelled Baldy as he threw the table down the alley.

"You nimrods he used shadow magic. Watch closely. Also Mr. Cross that was so unwise of you. Because I too am a mage." Said Suit as he snapped his fingers as a fireball appeared in his hand.

That's when Jason bolted from the wall and threw a shadow ball at the goons which blinded them, but Suit threw his fireball. Thankfully he missed and Jason ran into the crowd at the parade as he tried to blend in. He was about to cross into the street, when he saw Redbeard, Baldy, and Suit. He then took off and threw up in the air a big ball of shadow that engulfed the area as he ran ahead towards Washington Park where he could lose them. Screams could be heard from all the parade personnel, tourists, but then guns were going off and a fireball hit a float.

With a sigh, Jason placed his hand on the ground as his very shadow creeped up to the massive shadow over the parade route and absorbed it in itself. He looked up to see Suit smiling as Redbeard and Baldy made a dash towards him. Jason had to dodge a few shots from them until he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder! One of them got him, but Jason threw another shadow ball behind him blindly as he took a turn on the ever busy Bourbon St. He slipped down one of the alleys until he came to a dead end. Hopefully they weren't behind him, but then he heard three sets of footsteps coming towards him.

"Look guys I'm just trying to live. If it makes you feel any better I do feel remorse for the money I take. You want a cut? Here assholes now leave me alone!" Yelled Jason until he was shot in the left leg.

"You see Mr. Cross you had your chance. Our employer wants you no matter what condition you are in. The Omega Grail War is coming and our employer wants you." Said Suit as Redbeard lifted Jason up and threw him hard into the wall as Baldy kicked him in the ribs several times. His blood got all over his book as Baldy tossed it aside and stomped on his hat.

"I jjjust want to lllive!" Yelled Jason as he faded in and out of consciousness when suddenly his copy of Monte Cristo and his fathers old spell book glowed to which a beaming light engulfed the alley, blinding everyone including Jason.

"Da ell' was that?" Asked Redbeard all confused as he looked frantically around.

"It can't be?! How could this happen here and now?! A summoning?!" Yelled Suit in both anger and fear as he noticed on Jason's left hand a Command Seal that looked like a jagged, slanted z in between what looked like a cross. Then they all heard footsteps slowly walking towards them.

"Whose dere? Shows youself!" Yelled Baldy as he pulled out his gun when suddenly something super fast sliced off his hand. Baldy slowly looked at his hand on the ground and his bleeding stump on his arm and screamed in terror.

"Hehehehehahahahahahahaha!" Came then laughter of a man.

"Show yourself Servant!" Yelled Suit as he made a fireball and pointed it at Jason.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now you will all die!" Came the mans voice.

Before Suit could blast Jason, there was a flash of blue and black electricity glowing before him in the shape of a man. The man's right hand glowed for a moment to become a shadow like blade of what appeared to be electricity and slashed at Suit. Suit's chest was a crimson mass as a large laceration was there. Redbeard shot wildly all around towards the mysterious assailant who then decapitated him as his head plummeted to the ground. Baldy fumbled around for Redbeard's gun only to be stabbed from behind. Suit then made a run for it.

"Leaving so soon? Then let me send you off to Hell!" Yelled the man as he flashed once more and blasted Suit with a ray of dark energy thus obliterating Suit to nothing, but ash. That was when Jason started to look up and see that the man was walking toward him.

"Who are you?" Asked Jason weakly.

"Who am I, Master? I am the Reincarnation of Vengeance itself! Well in truth I am the grudge of Darkness. I am the Count of Monte Cristo! I am Edmond Dantès of the Avenger Class. So Master what's next?" Said the man as he revealed himself. He wore an all green suit with a green cape and hat. On the cape was some sort of arcane symbol, and all around him was sparks of dark energy. His eyes gave a red glow and his blond hair blowing in the wind, he leaned forward with his hand outstretched to Jason to help him up. It was then police sirens could be heard in the distance. And just as several cops came down the alley, both Jason and Dantès was already gone, but his laughter could be heard in the distance.

 _ **"And so my part in the tale has begun. But there are others out there. There were 10 chosen to take part in the Omega Grail War. Some good, some bad, some in between, but none of us had a clue on just how much we and the World was in. Even across both time and space and evil like none had ever seen had arrived in search of that damned Grail. This is our tale of Fate/Exodus."**_

Fate/Exodus app

Name: Jason Cross

Age: 23

Gender: male

Personality: smart mouth, keeps to himself, kind deep down, can come off as an asshole, but it's his way of keeping a distance from everyone, quite clever, and an adept with magic

Appearance: short sliver white hair, blue eyes, avg build, pierced horseshoe spike in each ear, Order of the Dragon Cross, tattered red dress shirt and dark jeans, later a long black and red leather jacket and jeans

Mage Family(Tosaka, Matou, Emiya, Einzbern, Yggdmillenia, oc): OC/ Cross Mage Family

Association(Clock Tower/Mage Association, Yggdmillenia, family, Chaldea, The Nexus, Wanderers): Wanderer

Key Servant(while everyone will have seven Servants, one will be your main one): Edmond Dantès/Avenger Class

Servant Team(7 total including your main one, no doubles):

Avenger: Edmond Dantès

Saber: Gawain

Archer: Billy The Kid

Lancer: Hektor

Caster: Paracelsus Von Hoenheim

Assassin: Shuten Doji

Berserker: Darius III

Command Seal Design: an inverted, slanted z in between a cross

Mage Craft: Shadow And later Darkness

Bio: A former trickster and card gambling thief, now a player in the Omega Grail War. His part in it and past shall be revealed as the story goes on.

Extra: n/a

/

Fresh app here. While my bio was short it is because he is one of the main characters and one of the main protagonists. I need 8 other mages for the main cast. Some can be good, evil, in between or neutral. Don't op and if you don't know exactly how to make it use mine as a reference or go look up the info on the Fate series from Type Moon on their wikia page. I will have list as well on the Servants. Some will already be taken. It is first come, first served. I will also need some non mages. Can be friends to our main cast too. Could be a love interest too for Jason. Also if you want a quick help then watch the first episode of Fate/Zero. It will tell you everything. This story is AU, but it takes place long after Fate/Stay/Night and just right after Fate/Grand Order's Final Singularity with Solomon.

Fate/Exodus app

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Mage Family(Tosaka, Matou, Emiya, Einzbern, Yggdmillenia, oc):

Association(Clock Tower/Mage Association, Yggdmillenia, family, Chaldea, The Nexus, Wanderers):

Key Servant(while everyone will have seven Servants, one will be your main one):

Servant Team(7 total include your key servant and no doubles):

Mage Craft:

Command Seal(what does it look like):

Bio:

Extra:

/

Servant List

Saber Class

Artoria Pendragon(King Arthur)

Altera(Attila The Hun)

Nero Claudius

Siegfried

Mordred

Gawain-Jason Cross

Rama

Chevalier D'Eon

Fergus Mac Roich

Miyamoto Musashi

Archer Class

Gilgamesh

Arjuna

Robin Hood

Billy The Kid-Jason Cross

Tristan

Emiya

Oda Nobunaga

Nikola Tesla

Napoleon

James Moriarty-Taken

Lancer Class

Dirmaud Au Dubain

Cu Chulainn

Karna

Leonidas

Hektor-Jason Cross

Romulus

Fionn Mac Cumhaill

Li Shuwen

Enkidu

Brynhilder

Rider Class

Iskandar(Alexander The Great)

Medusa

Ozymandias(Ramses)

Astolfo

Frances Drake

Medb

Edward Teach(Blackbeard)

Achilles

Christopher Columbus

Marie Antoinette

Caster Class

Medea

Gilles De Rais

William Shakespeare

Hans Christian Anderson

Paracelsus Von Hoenheim-Jason Cross

Nursery Rhyme

Nitocris

Leonardo Da Vinci

Aviceborne

Mephistopheles-Taken

Assassin Class

Hassan Hundred Personas

Dr. Jekyl/Mr. Hyde

Jack The Ripper

Hassan Cursed Arm

King Hassan

Phantom of the Opera-Taken

Shuten Doji-Jason Cross

Cleopatra

Semiramis

Sasaki Kojiro

Berserker Class

Heracles

Lancelot

Fran(Frankenstein's monster)

Darius III-Jason Cross

Beowulf

Vlad III

Sakata Kintoki

Minamoto no-Raiko

Florence Nightingale

Spartacus

Special Classes

Mash Kyrilight(Shielder)

Edmond Dantes(Avenger)-Jason Cross

Shiro Amakusa(Ruler)

Jeanne De Arc(Ruler)

Sherlock Holmes(Ruler)

Hessian Lobo(Avenger)

Angra Mainyu(Avenger)

Gorgon(Avenger)

Goethia (Beast): taken

Tiamat(Beast)

 _A/N: Next time will be the cast reveal and Chapter 1: The Chosen Ones._

 _This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!_


End file.
